Kissing is a wrong move
by Hazerushi
Summary: "So why do you hate me now?" "Because you kissed me!" "Hiro...that time I was certain you wanted a kiss. You didn't want to let me go so I thought I'd kiss you." Hidashi AU


Tadashi gazes at the board with written formulas and numbers and listens to his professor's discussion then he took down some notes, writing them down on his notebook. He's kinda bored, he placed his hand on his mouth and yawned silently then he looked up on the clock to see the time. Only five minutes left before the class gets dismissed; Tadashi kept taking down notes as the professor kept explaining stuffs about the lesson and instead of just sitting around and watch the board getting filled with numbers or words, after he's taken down his notes he glanced around at the other students on the front rows and the following rows in front of him.

He got this weird feeling that there's someone who particularly keeps staring at him, he's not completely certain yet it's only his hunch. He naturally glanced at the other rows behind and he caught somebody's attention and was able to make an eye contact with him. He totally saw this kid named Hiro looking at him but unfortunately the kid quickly looked away which it wasn't that obvious but Tadashi caught him anyway. Hiro just somehow acted normal after all that, it just looked as if he's only focusing on reading his book, nothing more nothing less.

Tadashi just kept holding onto his gaze for a while, he waited for Hiro to stare at him again and there it is, Hiro lifts his head up a bit and gave a small stare at Tadashi then in a short time he gets back to reading his book. Tadashi noticed the blush on Hiro's face, he chuckled then faced front and this time went back to listen to the lesson.

The bell rang; everyone stood up and packed their bags then proceeded to their next class. Tadashi puts on his shoulder bag, he was already about to be walking out but he saw Hiro still organizing his things and placing it on his bag. Everyone had already left, it was just Hiro who still hadn't went out yet but Tadashi intended to keep him company then he also started approaching towards him. As soon as Hiro puts on his bag and carries his books, he was about to head out already when Tadashi got in front of him.

"Hi," says Tadashi, smiling.

Hiro almost screamed in surprise but he didn't and that's a good thing, anyway his eyes widened and he held his breath and hadn't spoken anything just yet. Before he can say anything, he's hesitating as he thought of any good response that he should say to Tadashi right about now.

"Uh...h-hi!" Hiro stammers, his voice cracking.

"Hiro, right?" Tadashi asks even though he knew.

Hiro thought, it's already been four months since they've been in the same class this year and Tadashi asks him if he got the name right...if that's his way of interacting towards other people.

"Yes, it's Hiro Hamada." Hiro affirms.

"Right, of course."

They've been awkwardly silent for like a while, still wondering what to say after that.

"So..." Tadashi spoke.

"Um, we should really proceed to our next class." says Hiro.

They spent the one last hour in their Robotics period then after that it was time for them to have their lunch break. Hiro was at the cafeteria seated with his friends and they randomly talked about other stuffs. Everyone had been sharing about what happened to their classes, they seemed to be doing fine; well nothing new really happened, same as usual as always.

"What about you, Hiro?" One of his friends asked him.

"Huh, what?" Hiro asks as he was about to put his food inside his mouth.

"How's school for you today? Anything new happened, perhaps new crush or a girlfriend or boyfriend or any school projects or lessons you'd like to share?" Honey Lemon cheerfully asks him.

It was a bit awkward for Hiro that his friends stare at him intensely, he's used to it anyway.

"Um...well, the thing is..." Hiro paused a bit before saying the whole thing. "We have a mid-test about Robotics tomorrow and Tadashi asked me to study with him."

"Wait, are you serious? _He_ asked you out." Gogo said.

"Yeah, he asked me and I told him _okay_."

"Tell us what happened! We are willing to hear more, tell us, tell us, tell us!" Honey Lemon was the one who's mostly excited to know what's been going on between him and Tadashi, she's actually encouraging Hiro to interact with Tadashi and get close to him because she badly wants them to be _together_.

This is the part of Hiro's flashback in which he specifically states what happened.

At their Robotics period, as they arrived at the classroom they found some vacant seats and they decided to seat together. Since there were still wide spaces beside Hiro, he scooted over away from Tadashi and made a huge gap between them. It's not as if he's uncomfortable being with Tadashi; he just can't resist the feeling of uneasiness towards him. He blushes and panics or breathes heavily whenever he sees Tadashi or pass through him or when he felt him approaching, but sitting beside him? He didn't wanna act weird in front of Tadashi so he'd rather just stay away. It took a while for Tadashi to realize that Hiro's seated away from him; he even had the guts to move closer beside Hiro. Hiro didn't expect this would happen, he just let this pass by and ignored Tadashi for the whole hour.

After the class had been dismissed, Hiro goes ahead heading to the door but Tadashi held his shoulder which made him pause.

"Hey, I've been meeting to ask you," Hiro waits for Tadashi to finish up what he wanted to say. "if it's okay with you that we'd study together."

"Study together?" Hiro turns back.

"Yeah,"

"J-Just the two of us?" Hiro asks happily.

"Sure, I guess."

"Um...that's..." Hiro looks down and thought for a while. "Great! I'd like to study with you."

"You do? That's awesome; I'd walk with you to your house later then." Tadashi smiles.

"O-Okay, sure!"

"Well, I'll see you later." Tadashi waves his hand as he walks out of the door.

Hiro couldn't stop smiling and it made his day the best one he ever had for now. No wonder why he's such in a good mood ever since he came to his friends, even though he was quiet the whole time, his smile is still noticeable. His friends were in shock after hearing the story, it's kinda hard to believe that just happened but that bright look on Hiro's face cannot even be denied.

"I kinda thought you'd faint in front of him." says Gogo.

"Oh my gosh, Hiro! He just asked you out on a date, I'm so happy for you!" Honey Lemon grabbed Hiro and hugged him tight. She'd like to waltz with Hiro around happily but she wouldn't want to embarrass him.

"That's a great opportunity bro," says Wasabi.

"Look, he just asked me out to study with him. It's not a date, we'll just study together." Hiro tells them.

"Yeah, study _together_. It's still a date!" Honey smiled brightly.

"No, it's not." Hiro shook his head.

Gogo pops her gum before she said anything. "Isn't that what you always wanted for a long time?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, we know that you've got a big crush on that Takachiho guy and after a few months he finally noticed you." Gogo stated.

"And now, he wants to spend time with you!" Honey Lemon added.

Hiro kept staring at them with a perplex look, as if he doesn't get them. He gets what they're trying to tell them but, it's kinda complicated according to his own perspective.

"I bet you wanna smooch with him." Fred teases Hiro, doing the gesture of his hands kissing together and makes kissy noises.

"What? That's ridiculous, I don't wanna kiss him. Just...shut up!" Hiro snapped and blushed in front of his friends.

Wasabi smirked. "Then why are you blushing?" he says teasingly.

"Obviously, I'm embarrassed about what Fred said."

"Are you, now?" Wasabi teases him again.

"Stop messing with me!" Hiro whines.

They kept laughing at Hiro because of the cute impression he made. They like to tease him all the time; it sure is fun to mess with him.

"Hiro, look! It's Tadashi over there, why don't you invite him to sit lunch with us?" Honey alludes him.

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Hiro wants to decline.

"Go on!" Honey Lemon encourages Hiro and gestures her hands for him to get going.

"Hey, woman up." Gogo says to him.

"Just do it, this is your chance." Wasabi said.

Hiro found Tadashi over there, probably looking for a place to sit. His friends kept encouraging him to go to Tadashi and just invite him to sit with them but he feels so agitated which he couldn't do it. Hiro just gave in; he turned to face front and gets back to finishing his lunch. Gogo got pissed from Hiro's behavior then she stood up, probably intending to do something.

"For crying out loud, I'll just do it!" Gogo headed her way towards Tadashi, Hiro starts to panic so he chased after her and stopped her.

"Noooo! I'll do it just don't embarrass me." Hiro just decided to go to Tadashi, so this is how it took for him to finally go to Tadashi.

"Aww, that's our Hiro. Go get him!" Honey Lemon cheered for him.

Hiro's hands were trembling, his heart keeps beating fast and he keeps sweating as he walks towards Tadashi. He wants to turn around right away and never mind all this, but no he shouldn't. He never wished to do this at the first place, but this could be his only chance to seat with him at lunch! Well, if this is what it takes then here he goes. While Tadashi was looking around, he saw a small figure approaching towards him which is Hiro then he hesitated and waited for the younger to get to him. Hiro stood in front of Tadashi with a shy expression and he kept stuttering some words as he tried to say something to Tadashi.

"U-Umm...Tadashi do you...w-would you like to...uhm..." Hiro stutters; unable to say the words properly. Now, he feels embarrassed in front of Tadashi; his face was flushed in red and he feels hot.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Tadashi asks, concerned about Hiro's condition. "You're acting kinda strange."

Great, now Tadashi thinks he's being weird.

"I-I'm fine! Th-There's nothing to worry about, I..." Hiro stammers with his voice cracking then he looks back on his friends. "I just wanna ask if...you'd like to join with me and my friends for...f-for lunch." Hiro lowered his tone a bit.

Tadashi moved his gaze to the people at the table he saw looking at him and Hiro and he can tell they're Hiro's friends. One of Hiro's friends, the girl wearing glasses waved her hand at Tadashi then Tadashi waved back at her.

"Your friends seem nice; I can see they're really checking at us." Tadashi says.

"Y-Yeah, they are..." Hiro smiles nervously.

As they saw Hiro and Tadashi approaching, they faced each other and arranged themselves, making themselves look proper.

"I am so proud of Hiro right now, he did it!" Honey Lemon whispers. "Everyone, act normal and be friendly."

"We know," Gogo puts her hand to her face. "He's just gonna sit down with us, it's not a big deal."

"Shh, here they come." Honey hushed them.

The moment Tadashi arrived; Honey Lemon was the first one to greet him with a cheerful and bright attitude.

"Hello, Tadashi! Welcome to our table where we eat lunch and stuff." Honey welcomes him.

"Hi everyone, thanks for having me sit with you here today." Tadashi greets them politely.

"No problem, you're welcome to be here with us anytime. Anyways, take your seat beside Hiro." Honey Lemon stood up and transferred beside Fred.

Tadashi took a seat beside Hiro and placed his tray on the table. Hiro can feel the tension being seated next to Tadashi and with his friends surrounding him. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Gogo and Fred were having their own conversations while Hiro and Tadashi just ate their lunches and were awkwardly silent together. Hiro wants to talk to Tadashi, but he doesn't even know what to tell him. He's out of ideas and totally speechless, he's still trying to think what to say though but then somehow Tadashi started something and finally broke the silence between them.

"You know, you and your friends are actually interesting to be with."

"I guess so. My friends are nice and all; they can sometimes be weird though." Hiro says in response then he added another. "Not precisely as weird as you think, but by the way I'd like to introduce them to you. That's Aiko, but you can call her Honey Lemon. That's Leiko, she can be also called as Gogo. That's Wasabi, one time he spilled Wasabi on his shirt. And finally, Fred; he's only employed as a school mascot." Hiro points each one of them.

"So, what do they call you?"

"Just...Hiro. You see, Fred only came up with their nicknames and I guess they prefer to be called like that."

"I see."

"So, whatcha guys talkin' about?" Honey Lemon joined in the part of their conversation.

"It's...I-I was just..." Hiro was seeking for explanations.

"Hiro was just giving an introduction about you guys." Tadashi answered for him.

"Oh, he was?" Honey questions.

"I was," Hiro replied.

"That's great! I'm so glad that you now know all of us." Honey said to Tadashi. "Because Hiro had also told us so much about _you_."

"He did?" Tadashi smirks.

"I did not! Just a few things if you must know." Hiro retorted.

"Don't listen to him, he always talks about you." Gogo said.

"Yep, he told us you're going to study together." Wasabi said.

"So, it's like a _date_ right?" Honey Lemon grins.

"Guys...c'mon!" Hiro whines and blushed in embarrassment. He hates the way his friends mess with him and embarrass him in front of his crush. Tadashi might get weird out that they've been stating the obvious that Hiro's into him.

"Yeah, it is a date." Tadashi admits.

Hiro's friends murmured in excitement. Hiro's actually a bit relieved at least, but his heart kept beating fast which he couldn't explain why.

" _BUT_ , we're only gonna study together." Hiro snapped.

"And you're gonna make out together!" Fred said out loud.

Hiro's face heated and blushed redder than before.

"W-We're not doing that!"

Gogo stood up and glared at Tadashi, blowing her gum forming it into a bubble then she pulls Tadashi's collar. Tadashi's eyes widened and gulped, feeling a bit scared of Gogo's intentions to him; Gogo pops her gum in front of Tadashi's face before she was gonna say something.

"You better take good care of this kid on your date." She says seriously. "If something happens to him, I'm gonna let you taste a punch in that pretty face of yours. Do you know what punches taste like?" She tightens the grip on Tadashi's collar.

"I-It's actually more of a feeling and I'm pretty sure it's painful." Tadashi smiles nervously.

"Then would you want to feel exaggerated pain?"

"N-No, ma'am."

"Good," Gogo finally released him. "then have fun on your date." She sat back down on the chair.

Tadashi sighed, finally relieved from being confronted by Gogo like that. Perhaps she's being like an overprotective sister, she's actually scary though.

"Is she always that scary?" Tadashi whispers at Hiro.

"She can be sometimes, but don't worry you'll get used to her. She's actually really nice though."

Nice, huh? She doesn't look as nice as he actually thinks she is, but he doesn't know that yet since he just met her. Hiro's right, Tadashi will just have to get used to her. They might be really good friends in the end, who knows? He actually found this group of friends unique, special, interesting, intelligent and open-minded people. Even though it's too early to say it but he's actually glad he met them. As they were about to leave already since they finished their lunches, they let Tadashi join with them to hang out and then they told him he can sit lunch with them for the next day and so on.

* * *

They spent a few hours in the lab then they headed home after. Tadashi and Hiro were riding the bus together heading to Hiro's home. Hiro told him his home won't be that far that they just needed to walk, Tadashi insisted for them to ride together. It's true that Hiro's house is not _that_ far, but it will still take a lot of walking to get there; Hiro would usually walk all the way to get home if he's by himself.

The bus stops in front of a café called the Lucky Cat Café. Tadashi follows Hiro go down from the bus then he saw Hiro entering inside the café. He was wondering if Hiro would go buy something before he'd get to his home; Hiro just passed through the café and led him to a different passageway where the inside is already a living room.

"Hiro? Um, where are we heading?" Tadashi asks.

"Inside my room," Hiro responded.

Before Hiro could climb upstairs, an adult woman in a waist apron appeared then Hiro approaches towards her.

"Hiro, you're back already." She says, smiling at Hiro then she hugged him.

"Hi, Aunt Cass." Hiro smiles.

Hiro's aunt saw a handsome young man behind Hiro, she was actually surprised but she greeted him anyway.

"Oh, hello there." Cass smiles at Tadashi politely.

"Aunt Cass, this is my friend Tadashi. Tadashi, Aunt Cass." Hiro introduces both of them to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Tadashi smiles. "We're going to study together if it's okay with you, Miss Cass."

"It's better than okay! You know, Hiro doesn't usually bring his friends here, but you're the first one who came to visit." Cass said thrillingly. "Come inside, I'll prepare you boys some snacks." She goes back to the café as Hiro and Tadashi went upstairs.

Hiro's room is on the attic, it wasn't that wide or small or spacious but it's convenient to be here at least. His room had bookshelves around, a huge robot clock in front of his bed, robot posters on the walls and on the ceiling and also a shelf with robot figures displayed.

"You sure have a lot of robot stuffs around here." Tadashi looks around and placed his bag aside.

"I like robots since I was five." Hiro says to him.

"I like robots too, you know. I used to build some when I was still a kid; I was an amateur back then. I've read Professor Callaghan's book about the Laws of Robotics and-"

"The Callaghan Catmull-spline?" Hiro cuts him off by saying what he had to say. "I've also read about those."

So they kept talking about robots and stuffs, about Robert Callaghan's books and inventions and anything related to that. It's actually the first time they had a conversation this long, they've been on the same class for months and known each other's names but they didn't used to talk to each other and now they easily became friends.

Well, that topic about robots was really fun and all, but now they gotta study for tomorrow's test. It took them a while to realize that, that's what they came here for exactly.

* * *

After an hour and a half of studying, they took a break and ate some snacks that Cass prepared. They're done studying for now, they have a lot of lessons to review for tomorrow's test but they've done it and memorized everything quickly. What can you say, they're one of the class' top students and scholars so of course they can handle the Robotics mid test tomorrow.

"You know Hiro, I'm impressed. I haven't met anyone who's as smart as you, how old are you by the way?" Tadashi asks him.

"I'm fourteen," Hiro said.

"You're only fourteen?" Tadashi doesn't look surprised because of the fact that it's obvious Hiro's underage.

"Well, yeah. I graduated last year and I was thir-"

"I was expecting your age would be...younger than you look." Tadashi sounds like he's making fun of Hiro or something.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro said offensively.

"Nothing, I'm just saying. But you're a unique person and I like that." Tadashi was being straightforward to him.

Hiro didn't say anything, he looked down and blushed; he's actually flattered of what Tadashi told him. Because of this, Hiro has the urge to tell Tadashi what he feels about him, but that's gonna ruin the moment if he does.

 _'I-I want to...no, I should calm down and take it slow for now. But I can't help since...I like Tadashi a lot, I like the gesture and everything and he's being so kind towards me.'_ Hiro said through his mind. He couldn't help himself with this; he should wait for the perfect time to tell Tadashi. Well, this looks perfect but...this is not enough, he's not even ready yet! Now, he's all confused of what to do. _'Tadashi...I...'_ Hiro shuts his eyes tight.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro finally snapped out when Tadashi spoke.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm okay," Hiro smiles.

"Your face is all red,"

"M-My face, really?"

Tadashi touched Hiro's face and stared at him in the eye. Hiro also looks at him, calming himself down but his heart keeps beating fast. He wonders what Tadashi would do to him, this is making him confused but he doesn't feel awkward.

"Tadashi..." Hiro mentions his name.

Tadashi suddenly leans forward. Wait, is he gonna kiss Hiro? Well, at least that's what Hiro hoped. Hiro closed his eyes, preparing for...

Hiro opens his eyes and looks at Tadashi in front of him. Tadashi's forehead was pressed on Hiro's and Hiro thought he was gonna receive a kiss; still this position of this is embarrassing and a bit inconvenient and Hiro blushed redder; his face is hotter than the temperature of having a fever (if such body temperature even exists).

"Uhhhh..."

"Your face is really hot, are you sure you're not sick?" Tadashi smirks.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright, I really am! Th-There's nothing to be worried about." Hiro immediately replies, obviously panicking.

Tadashi finally spaced out away from Hiro and kept observing him, while Hiro buries his face on his knees and wraps his arms around it; recovering himself from feeling embarrassed.

"You're cute, you know." Tadashi said.

"Wh-What are you trying to say?" Hiro replies furiously, his face still blushing.

"I'm saying that you're really cute, especially when you're blushing like right now." Tadashi gently pinches Hiro's cheek but Hiro swatted his hand away.

"I'm not blushing..." Hiro denies.

"I've always noticed you staring at me and you always make a cute impression every time I look at you." Tadashi tells him straightforwardly.

"I...I wasn't staring..." Shit, he noticed? Well, he noticed.

"I know you were; no doubt about that. So...does that mean..."

Hiro feels guilty, he's been making himself obvious all this time and he doesn't know what to say...he doesn't know where to start explaining!

"Do you like me?" Tadashi asks him.

Hiro never expected to be asked by Tadashi such question.

 _'I like you!'_ Hiro's heartbeat doesn't stop beating fast, should he tell him then? "I-I...huh?"

Before Hiro could say anything, Tadashi pats his head. He looks up at Tadashi and saw him smiling.

"Sorry if I got you confused, I was just kidding." Tadashi keeps patting Hiro's head.

Hiro frowned, _Just kidding, huh?_

"Well, I guess I better get going." Tadashi stands up and grabbed his bag. "Thanks for studying with me and everything. Today was a really fun _date_."

"Um, right..."

Tadashi was heading downstairs and Hiro followed him. Cass was also about to go up but he saw Tadashi in front of her.

"Oh, leaving already?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, I still have a train to catch up."

"I see, thanks for being here today and I'm looking forward for your next visit!" Cass can see Hiro face palming behind Tadashi.

"Sure, I'll drop by some time." Tadashi chuckles.

Cass and Hiro watch Tadashi as he made his way out. Cass was about to go back to the café when she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cass swiftly rushes to the kitchen then she returned bringing a box. "Hiro, could you give this to Tadashi? It had cookies and pastries on it." she gives the box to Hiro.

"I'll try to catch up with him."

Hiro ran as he heads out of the house. Good thing Tadashi was still out there walking, Hiro quickly tried to catch up with Tadashi.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called him from behind.

Tadashi hesitated and looked back seeing Hiro approaching towards him.

"Hiro?"

"Um...I wanna give you this." Hiro hands over the box to Tadashi. "It's from my aunt, I hope you like it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Tadashi patted Hiro's head. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tadashi waves his hand and walks off.

"Wait!" Hiro suddenly grabbed Tadashi's hand. "Uhm...good luck for the test tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll do my best. Good luck to you as well, I know you'll do great tomorrow." Tadashi wants to go already but Hiro keeps holding him back.

Hiro doesn't want to let Tadashi go, he doesn't know why but he just wants him to stay for a bit.

"Tadashi..." Hiro mumbles.

Tadashi spun around and faced Hiro, their hands still holding together then he leans forward getting his face close to Hiro's. Hiro looks up at Tadashi all flustered but he didn't care whatever Tadashi wanted to do to him. Tadashi closed his eyes and without hesitation, he kissed Hiro. Hiro's eyes widened, he was stunned at the moment but he closed his eyes and kissed him back.

* * *

Hiro couldn't sleep the whole night, just thinking about that very first kiss he had with Tadashi. They just kissed each other and after that Tadashi smiled at Hiro and left without saying a word. What does that even mean? Does that mean Tadashi- No, there's no way. But there must be a reason why Tadashi kissed him; he didn't want to think about it at this time.

* * *

The next day, Hiro was walking on the campus heading to the building where his classroom is located. Tadashi had just arrived and saw Hiro then he ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi held Hiro's shoulder.

"Um...hi," Hiro said in a weak tone and a slight smile.

"Yesterday was fun, don't you think?"

Tadashi kept talking all about the stuffs that happened to him and Hiro yesterday. He mentioned about their studies and today's test; Hiro doesn't even listen, he doesn't feel like he'd care about all these. Tadashi's been acting precisely, perfectly, normal at this time. It's like nothing had happened yesterday, it's impossible he forgot. As Hiro glanced up at him, he still kept talking.

"...Hiro?"

Hiro finally came back to the real world and snapped out as he heard his name.

"What?"

"You alright?" Tadashi asks.

Hiro turned away and didn't respond then he suddenly ran away, leaving Tadashi behind.

"Hiro, wait!"

It was already time for their tests, they've already handed test papers to each other and written their names. As their test started, they focused writing answers onto their sheets. Tadashi was playing with his pen as he reads the question and thought of an answer, but before he did that he looks at Hiro in front of him to the other row in which Hiro chose to sit there for unknown reasons (actually, he sat there in order to avoid seeing Tadashi). Tadashi was worried about Hiro because he feels like he's being avoided by him.

 _'I wonder if he's mad at me...'_ Tadashi thought, until he realized something. _'I should focus! I'll think about that later.'_ He quickly wrote the answers on his paper.

After the test, Tadashi was putting his books and papers inside his bag and others had already left the classroom. He was planning to talk to Hiro but as he looked around, Hiro already left. He wore his bag and proceeded outside.

Hiro was at the cafeteria, carrying his tray as he headed to where his friends sat. They were kinda busy having a conversation, but at least Honey Lemon noticed Hiro and smiled at him.

"Hi, Hiro," Honey Lemon greets him.

Hiro didn't give her a response; he was poking his food with a fork but barely eating it.

"Are you okay?" Honey's brows furrowed a bit but still smiling and placed her hand on Hiro's shoulders.

"..." Still, no response.

"So...are you just gonna stare at your food all day?" Gogo says.

"I'll have your lunch if you don't want 'em." Fred slowly reaches for Hiro's tray but before he could hold it, Gogo immediately slapped his hand _hard_. It hurt of course, it really hurt a lot. It actually sounded like a whip and it hurts as if being hit by a whip but it just doesn't leave scars. Fred almost felt like crying, he just held his tears to show that he can handle it like a man. "On second thought, you can have it Hiro. It's yours! Make sure you eat all of it." Fred was all stiff and held onto his tears then he turned away and cried silently.

"So, how was your date yesterday?" Wasabi asked.

Honey's ears perked hearing about it.

"Oh, tell us all about it! We are so interested to hear _everything_ that happened." Honey Lemon blurted excitedly, resting her chin on her hands.

"Did you guys make out?" Fred asked, he's already recovered so nothing to be worried about him for now.

"Yeah, we're looking forward about that!" Honey Lemon said.

"Not me," Wasabi and Gogo said in unison.

"Actually, I just wanna know." Fred said.

"Just me then," Honey doesn't mind.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hiro looked away exasperated.

Well that was an unexpected retort; Hiro's friends were all in dismay although something must have happened because Hiro's been looking distressed this whole time.

"What's wrong?" Wasabi's brows furrowed.

"What happened to your exuberant feeling? You should be happy you know." says Honey Lemon.

Yes, Hiro should be happy spending time studying with Tadashi but he's not.

"At least tell us what's been troubling you." Honey Lemon pats Hiro's back.

"It's a long story."

"Did he do something to you? That jerk didn't take my warning seriously." says Gogo.

"Have you invited him to sit with us?" Wasabi asks. "Oh, there he is." He saw Tadashi approaching.

Hiro didn't bother to look at Tadashi; he's pissed at him after all.

"Hey guys," Tadashi smiles. "Um, could I..."

"Sure! Go ahead." Honey Lemon agrees for him, she's sure that others don't mind except Hiro who didn't say anything.

Well, this is awkward. Tadashi's sitting next to Hiro and he's too oblivious to notice that Hiro doesn't want to be with him. All he knows that Hiro just probably wants some time for himself, that's why he avoided him. Tadashi's trying to think a positive thought about this, he doesn't want to get things negative.

"Tadashi, would you mind telling us how things went yesterday? Hiro won't tell us anything." Honey Lemon asks politely.

"Um...we were doing fine, we studied of course." Tadashi responded.

"Okay, what else?" Honey keeps smiling, showing Tadashi that she's interested to hear more.

"Uhh..."

"Didn't I tell you," Gogo pounded the table. "if something happened to him I'd hit your face! Tell me, why Hiro won't tell us what you did yesterday?" she raised her voice.

"I...I don't...

"Did you guys make out?" Fred's still keeping up that question.

"Fred...really?" Wasabi says in a flat tone.

"What, I wanna know." says Fred. "Tell us, are you still a virgin? You've just lost it yesterday, huh? Wink wink." Fred snickered as he nudged Tadashi, good thing he changed the question. Tadashi couldn't even answer the first question that Fred asked even though it was true.

"Don't tell me that's the reason why Hiro didn't want to tell us." Wasabi stated the probability.

"Did you guys really do _it_ yesterday? Now I get it, you're just embarrassed to say anything about it! That's understandable enough." It's no surprise that Honey Lemon just knows what they're talking about.

"I think you guys might have exaggerated things a bit. We didn't even do any of that, we just studied that's all." Tadashi admitted, half of it. It's true they just studied, that's all there was but he forgot to mention the other things they did like Tadashi teasing Hiro and making him blush in embarrassment, also when Tadashi called Hiro cute, Tadashi asking Hiro if he likes him and finally when Hiro didn't want to let Tadashi go then he was was shocked when he was suddenly kissed.

It's making Hiro feel aggravated, Tadashi didn't mention anything about the _kiss_. He wants him to apologize for what he did, it's not appropriate to just kiss somebody without permission. He does like Tadashi and so much wanted to kiss him, isn't he supposed to be glad about it? Typical answer, _no_. He doesn't like the way Tadashi just did _that_ out of nowhere.

"Ohh, well okay. I'm sure you guys had lots of fun yesterday." Honey Lemon says, smiling.

"We did!" Tadashi grins.

So then, Hiro and Tadashi had their lunches while their friends were having a joyful conversation. Tadashi was silently gazing at Hiro and observed him then he continues to eat his lunch. They're having a silent treatment together, it's already been a while that Hiro haven't started talking ever since Tadashi got here. Obviously, there's no way Hiro would ever make the first move. Guess it's Tadashi's time to make the first move then.

"So Hiro, how was the test for you earlier? I'm sure you did a great job, as expected from a genius like you, right?" Tadashi waits for Hiro's response but he got nothing.

"U-Uhm...by the way, your aunt's pastries were really great! Also, if you want I'll walk with you to your home later, is it okay?"

Hiro's really taking the silent treatment seriously, it's as if Tadashi's just an air that passed by in which he didn't hear anything; he doesn't give a shut to listen to whatever Tadashi has to say to him. Tadashi won't give up on this; even though Hiro's not anymore talking to him he'll still try to get his attention.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I was thinking if you'd like to hang out with me."

Hiro stood up and spared a glance at Tadashi then walked away. He finally gave up, he couldn't resist any more with Tadashi talking to him and he's not even responding.

"Hiro, where are you going? Hiro!" Tadashi just watched Hiro walk away, he's just probably gonna get something and he'll return...okay, he's not going back.

Tadashi just noticed, it's so quiet in here. As he turned to his front, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon stared at him intensely and confusedly.

"What was that all about?" Wasabi said.

"Wow, he just walked out from you." Gogo said.

"You guys didn't hear the whole thing, did you?" says Tadashi.

"We've been listening," Gogo admitted.

"That's harsh; he avoided you just like that." Fred sounded a bit shocked.

"Did you guys fight?" Honey Lemon asked worriedly.

"I...I don't know, but he's mad at me for some reason." Tadashi frowns.

"What did you do to him?" Gogo snaps.

"I- nothing! I didn't hurt him, there's no harm. He's been avoiding me since this morning."

"Well, there must be a reason why he's staying away from you or he's probably just experiencing pubescent mood swings." Honey Lemon assures.

They stared at her with confusion, as if her statement doesn't make sense.

"Pubescent mood swings?" Gogo repeated in question.

"Yeah! Kids at his age normally experience that, don't you think?" Honey Lemon grins.

"That's true..." Tadashi agrees, kinda.

"Well, Hiro's been a bit moody lately..." Wasabi goes along.

"Puberty, cliché," Fred says.

Gogo groans, thinking all of this is ridiculous as fuck.

"C'mon, don't tell me you all believe puberty is the fucking reason why he's like that." Gogo snapped. "Takachiho! Go get that kid right now." She demands seriously.

"I have to?" Tadashi questions.

"Go and talk to him if you want to solve this problem."

"But...where could he have gone to?"

"Find him on your own, hurry up and do it or I'll make you." Gogo glares at him.

"Okay, okay, just calm down for a bit." Tadashi's getting nervous about her.

"Are you telling me to calm down?" Gogo says in a serious tone.

"Never mind, I gotta go."

Tadashi ran ahead to look for Hiro.

"Now that's what you call _woman up_." Honey Lemon said.

"I'm proud of you Leiko." Wasabi smiles.

"Tough girl, that's scary." Fred said.

Tadashi was looking for Hiro anywhere around the campus. He's already away from the cafeteria, he has no idea wherever Hiro is but he needs to talk to him to get this done already. He keeps running around, still no sign of Hiro around until he saw a figure of a kid with a messy hair sitting alone I that bench- oh, that's Hiro! Tadashi ran as fast as he could and called out Hiro's name.

"Hiro!"

When Hiro heard the voice, he looked behind and suddenly panicked when he saw Tadashi. He instantly ran to get away; he doesn't know what else to do!

Tadashi didn't expect that, he shouldn't have called Hiro if he knew he'd run away. It looks like he'll have to chase after that kid; he just won't give up on this. Hiro was still running away, he didn't notice that Tadashi was getting closer to him until his hood was grabbed and he was pulled back. Hiro tries to escape from him but Tadashi still got him and gripped his wrist.

"Hiro, we need to talk." Tadashi insisted.

"I don't want to, let me go!" Hiro tried to remove Tadashi's hand from his wrist but the grip is strong and it's not really hurting him because Tadashi can at least control his own strength.

"I can't let you get away." Tadashi pulled him back when Hiro tries to escape once again.

Hiro doesn't like to be confronted; he doesn't want to face Tadashi after all that happened. He still kept on trying to take off Tadashi's grip but he just can't.

"Hiro, I don't like you this way." Tadashi says delicately.

"So what! Are you trying to say that you don't like me? Just tell me straightforwardly that I'm not good enough for you and I'll leave you alone and never speak to you again!" Hiro grumbled.

"What are you talking about? Hiro, stop running away from me. Look at me, look at me Hiro." Tadashi is trying his best to be gentle; he held Hiro's face and adjusted it to look at him. Finally Hiro stopped fidgeting around and he met Tadashi's eyes but then looked away.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Tadashi asks him.

Hiro paused in a while before he could answer.

"I...I like you, okay!" Hiro yelled at him as he admitted. "I know that you knew all along, why do I even have to tell you? Right, weren't you only kidding when you asked me if I like you?"

"Hiro..." Tadashi was stunned. "I...you're right, it was obvious that you like me and I knew; I'm sorry for messing around and I didn't take your feelings seriously." Tadashi couldn't completely explain everything, he had so much to say but he just apologized because it's what he should do.

"Why are you still chasing after me, after this whole time I've been avoiding you?" Hiro wants to know Tadashi's reason.

"I don't want you avoiding me, I don't know what I'd do if you ever stopped talking to me." Tadashi explains.

"But, why?"

"Because I like you, Hiro!"

Hiro wasn't surprised but he's speechless. So, he just wanted Tadashi to finally admit that he likes him. He was too oblivious that Tadashi liked him this whole time. He didn't even get that Tadashi's been flirting with him, that's why Tadashi was teasing him. He didn't know what that kiss was for; he thought that Tadashi was just playing with him.

"I like you," Tadashi repeated, gently this time. "Since I figured out you were into me, I thought I'd ask you to study together so I could spend time with you and know more about you." Now that explains it, it just answered everything that Hiro would've wanted to ask. "So why do you hate me now?"

"Because you kissed me! It made me all confused, I can't even stop thinking about it and I can't be able to focus if all I could think about is you." Hiro wasn't yet finished, before Tadashi could say anything, Hiro continued. "I've been staying away from you because I don't even know what to say to you after that happened and you've been acting like nothing happened? You're supposed to apologize to me you know!"

Tadashi looks at Hiro blankly; Hiro waits for Tadashi to say something.

"Hiro..." Tadashi started. "That time I was certain you wanted a kiss. You didn't want to let me go so I thought I'd kiss you." He's expected to apologize, but he didn't. He just made an excuse.

Hiro glanced down, his face blushing. So it was true, it's what he desired.

"S-S-Stop messing with me! You idiot..."

Tadashi turned around and snickered. _Ah, he's so cute_.

"Look Hiro, I'm sorry about what happened. Please don't be mad at me," Tadashi was serious about apologizing this time.

Should Hiro accept Tadashi's apology? Probably not. Just kidding, now that Tadashi's sorry Hiro might as well forgive him.

"Fine...I forgive you." Hiro says, close to mumbling his words actually.

* * *

"Where are those two?" Gogo said; she's been waiting for them in a while already.

"Just let them take their time, Gogo. They're still trying to settle things together." says Honey Lemon, until she saw the two heading towards them. "They're here!"

"Finally, so are you already getting along?" Gogo asks.

"Yeah," Hiro smiles.

"So, are you guys...cool now?" Wasabi asks to be sure.

"We are," Tadashi responded and sat down with Hiro.

Tadashi looks at Hiro with perplexity. Hiro was holding his hand underneath the table; Tadashi smiles at him. Somehow, they might want to work this out together; build a new relationship together since their feelings for each other are mutual.

* * *

I haven't wrote for months, my tablet broke down I was so desperate that I don't know if I could still write. I wasn't used writing on a phone, because I don't have any choice and I have the urge to write a fanfic I installed a document app and finally wrote something up.

I never thought this would be long, I couldn't get to the ending easily.

Please follow me on Tumblr!


End file.
